Dragon Valentine
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: Yumemi asks Munto some questions about his world and people. It's difficult to do, though, when your husband keeps on being so distracting… For DaviantArt's Munto-FanClub Valentine's Contest. Hint 'o lime. MxY


A Munto fanfiction: Dragon Valentine by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Disclaimer: Munto/ Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation/ Yoshiji Kigami

Genre: Romance/ Fantasy

Summary: Yumemi asks Munto some questions about his world and people. It's difficult to do, though, when your husband keeps on being so distracting… For DaviantArt's Munto-FanClub Valentine's Contest. Hint 'o lime. ;D MxY

…..

A/N: -"The challenge is to write a single chapter (no multi-chapter stories) Munto fic with the main theme being Valentines Day."- (Dates of CHALLENGE: 2/14/10-2/26/10) I will do my best! Ganbarimasu! I'm not too sure if it's really related to V-day though… OTL

I just realized, after writing and editing this, that this is very similar to ElfMaidenOfLight's story: Of Emerald and Rubies (chapter 5). I didn't mean to "steal" the idea intentionally (if it sounds like I did). Sorry, hun. T_T

Special thanks to Chels, who helped me think up of dragon names! No beta-ing for me this time. I hope I don't make anyone's eyes bleed with grammar errors. ;_;

WARNING!: Hints of mature themes and fangirl overload! XD;;;; (Oh boy…)

…..

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Kisaki: Queen (Other translations: joou, kougou, kouhi, kui-n, ouhi etc. So many variations! Which to pick? Thank you Google…)

Kyah: Eep, eek, yow, (a squealing noise)

Mou: Geez, really

Neh: Huh, yeah, okay, 'kay

Oi: Hey

…..

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

…..

Yumemi sighed as she awoke, clover eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the sun's low rays. It was still early. Looking to her left, she saw a batch cherry-fire locks lying against the cream pillowed surface. Smiling at the king, she ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel. It's hard to believe that seven years really had gone by since she had first met the magical being… His face was wedged between the juncture of her exposed shoulder and partly in the pillows. She tried to move the locks so she could gain access to his handsome features but Munto just moaned, tightened his hold at her waist and hid more within the warm, silky garment. She giggled at his response. However, she needed to ask him something, it's been nagging her for a while…

"Neh, Munto?" she whispered. No response. She poked his shoulder with a slim, pale finger, "Munto…" He gave a grunt. _'So grumpy,'_ she giggled again, "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead, I want to ask you something."

"Wha'ph?" The reply was muffled.

"Are you considered as an elf?" she wondered aloud, now looking up at the tall, white ceiling.

There was a long pause; then the king took his head out of the warmth and gave her a sleepy, why-are-you-asking-me-this, look. "What, now?" Munto raised a thick brow, questioning her. He looked too adorable…

She repeated the question, head tiling minutely, eyes wide with wonder, "Are you considered as an elf?" taking a long pointed ear and pulling the tip lightly with her pointer and thumb.

Snorting, Munto just rolled his bullion eyes, asking, "And where did this come from?"

Eyes softening, she smiled, continuing to fiddle with his locks, "Just wondering…"

"In all His name and what is Holy…" he mumbled to himself. Sighing again, Munto explained, "We are known as magic users," thinking that is all she needed to hear to fully understand.*1

"But what about the others who don't use magic?" she blinked, knowing that his lands were the only ones who used such powers.

"We are also known as sky dwellers."

Yumemi furrowed her pale brows, "Well that doesn't help. Does that mean you aren't considered as elves?"

The king smirked, nuzzling her neck, "Well if you want to call us that, then go ahead, human," he teased, nipping her skin.

"Mou, that's not fair, Munto," the girl huffed, wanting to understand.

He ignored her and continued his intimate touches.

Blushing, she knew he wasn't going to go further with that particular question so she decided to ask another, "And what about dragons?"

"And what about them?" He kissed the silky skin of her jaw.

"They're real, right? I mean I saw one in a dream and was wondering-"

"Were you flipping through my memories again, woman?" He gave a gruff reply, still nuzzling the juncture of her shoulder, hands wondering lower and lower...

She gave a breathy laugh and then moan, "Mou! Munto, you're not _listening_! Quit being so distracting, I can't ask you questions if you keep this up!"

She felt his lips smirk beneath her pale skin, "And what's wrong with being distracting?"

"This!" Plunging her hand beneath the light covers, she pinched his bare rear.

"Ow! Why the _hell_ did you do that?" He swiftly took his head out of the nook of her neck and glared at her. She knew the threat was false.

Yumemi just rolled her eyes, "See, wasn't that distracting?" Smirking, she proved her point.

The king continued to give her a withering look, almost pouting, "What do you want?"

The woman smirked again, knowing she had won, "To ask about dragons…" She looked beneath her lashes, giving him a heated look, huskily asking, "Can you tell me about them?" knowing that always made his resolve melt.

His crinkled feathers smoothened and he gave a dramatic sigh, rolling over and on to his back, joining her left side, "Well if you flipped through my memories, know for a _fact_ that they are real, what do you want to know?" Taking his arms, Munto placed them behind his head, supporting his neck against the soft surface.

She was excited, "What was yours like? Did it have a name? Can we see one?" Yumemi shifted her weight to her side and placed a dainty hand on his muscular chest, cheery clover eyes glistening with wonder.

Munto's brows knitted in response. Glaring at the woman by his side, he pulled his left arm out from its resting place; waving it in emphasis, he exclaimed, "Oi! I thought you wanted to ask me _something_, meaning _one_ thing, not so many questions this damn _early_!" The bullion band on his ring finger sparkled in the morning's rays.

"But Muntoooo…." Yumemi whined.

The king growled and placed his left hand at his face, rubbing his temples, not wanting to talk about his lost childhood friend, "His name was Conleth; my father gave him as a present for my seventh birthday," Pale eyes softened as he shifted his hand, laying the top of his palm on his forehead. He felt Yumemi snuggle by his side, resting her head on his shoulder, intently listening. He wrapped his right arm around her slim figure, forgetting his previous irritation, "He was a good friend… I'd visit him everyday. We'd always play with one another in the fields, in the skies. It was great…" Munto sighed, "It's just too bad he had to go a year later because of the lack of Akuto."*2

A pang of guilt throbbed in Yumemi's breast, _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring this up…'_ Lashes lowering, she silently mourned for his friendly companion; she only saw glimpses of the marvelous creature and was curious, "I'm so sorry, Munto…" She wasn't just referring to his lost friend…

Noticing the tone of her voice, Munto flipped to his side again to meet his recent wife's saddened expression, "Hey…" His hand brushed against her temple, corn silk locks tickling the pads of his callous fingers, "There's nothing to be sad about, we'll go get you one if you want."

"Wha-" Her sad spring green eyes changed again to their regular merry clover, looking at him with wide eyes, "But I just said I wanted to _see _one, not _get_ one!"

The corner of his lips twitched, turning into a side grin, "Yeah, so? I'm going to get you one." Munto leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Consider it as a Valentine's gift,"

She giggled at his sign of affection, "You spoil me too much. Plus, Valentine's Day isn't in another week, sweetie."

'_Did she just call me "sweetie?"'_ Perplexed, he asked his thought allowed, red brows raised.

The woman grinned, "Yes I did, my Lord, 'cause that's what you are," She kissed him on the nose. Lowering, she mockedly inquired, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Munto's eyes glittered with mischief. Grabbing hold of her writs and placing them above her head, he whispered hotly, "Lock you up in the dungeon and leave you there for a week. Or better…" He placed a trail of soft kisses at her neck, "Nab my White Day present a month early."*1

"You've got it mixed up!" His light touches tickled; Yumemi laughed hard, "Kyah! An-And what-what if I refuse!"

The king grinned widely, chuckling, "I'm afraid you can't, my Kisaki-chan," continuing his tickle torture. Voice lowering, his lips grazing the shell of her ear, "Unless you beg, of course."

More bouts of laughter escaped out of her lush lips, "Okay… Okay! I giv-I give up!" Tears were streaming down her face, throat hoarse. They probably woke the whole kingdom up by now with her laughter.

Calming down, the young woman gradually opened her lids and marveled at the image above her: the rising sun had caused his honeyed skin to glow in the morning's rays; locks of deep cherry turned to a bright fire-red. His hands were placed at either side of her head; the king smiled at Yumemi tenderly, bullion eyes melting her very core. She shuddered.

"Do I really have to wait a week?" She closed her lids, knowing such a beautiful image would make her lose her train of thought, as it had in the past. Yumemi heard the magical king chuckle and felt his lips softly brush against her temple.

"Want to go today?" The corners of her rosy mouth lifted, smiling widely.

"Later…" Giggling, Yumemi hinted, "What did you say about that early White Day present, now?"

He gave a throaty laugh, "And what did _you_ say about being distracting?" She giggled again in response. Opening her eyes, she drunk in the stunning site of her husband once again. Tucking a lose strand of hair affectionately behind a pointed ear she whispered, "What about it?"

Munto smiled and held her, cradling her. Joining his lips with hers, he mumbled, "What about it…?"

'_I'll ask more questions later,'_ she decided…

…..

A/N: *Ari melts into a puddle of fangirl goo* Oh my… This was my first hint of a lime. *nosebleed* It wasn't that bad, right? I'm not sure how much I could write without being uncomfortable. XDDD Of course, being Mother Nature, that's quite a surprise! Hah! (Inside joke.)

I KNOW for a fact that Munto is an OOC, horny bas-. BUT I DON'T CARE! XDDDD Hopefully, he'll soften up after a few years of marriage… Maybe… I really don't think this is _that_ related to V-day; I came up with this idea this morning as a normal one shot but decided to post it in for the contest. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This is the amv I created for this adorable holiday, please watch!: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =tJKFy4PVEK8 (With no spaces, please.)

Ari chan (2/14/10 Er… 2/15/10 *is 12:30…*)

*1 White Day: "Is celebrated one month after Valentine's Day; is observed by females who present chocolate gifts as an expression of love. The handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a honmei-choco (本命チョコ?, "chocolate of love") or giri-choco (義理チョコ?, "courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive." (Thank you, Wikipidia! XD)

*2 According to Chels, Conleth means, "chase fire" in Irish. Pure fire… Very nice. I thought it was very fitting for his dragon. =)


End file.
